She's Gone With the Wind
by oceaneyesgirl
Summary: based off Vanessa Hudgens song " Gone With the Wind"


_I used to think, being like you,  
Was the key to have an everything,  
Every dream come true_

I used to think, following the crowd,  
Was the only thing that I could do,  
Until I found out

Gabriella Montez always used to look up to her father as a little girl. He was everything that she wanted to be when she was older. She thought her father was her superhero. She thought that if she was like her father she would have anything in the life. However after her mother died her father changed. He was no longer her super hero, he was her nightmare when she was awake. He went into depression and her started to drink away his problems. He verbally abused his daughter every night, telling her that it was all her fault that her mother was dead and that no one would ever love her. Not once did Gabriella ever stand up for herself and she never told anyone about her home life.

Gabriella was a quiet girl, always doing what she was told. She submerged herself in her studies and excelled in all her classes. She was a beautiful girl but was labeled as a nerd. She only had several friends. One thing that only Sharpay knew was that she was an amazing singer. Before Gabriella's mom died she always supported Gabriella with her music. Gabriella wrote her own songs but the only person who ever heard them besides her mother was her best friend Sharpay.

Sharpay Evans was the schools reigning drama queen but she was also Gabriella's best friend. One day Sharpay came running up to Gabriella waving a pink flyer in her hand. She waved the paper in Gabriella's face.

" Brie you have to do this years talent show! You have an Ah- mazing voice and its time every one in the school knows it!"

" I don't know Pay…. I wouldn't know what to sing."

" Sing one of the songs you wrote! I know they are all amazing and you will blow everyone away! Invite your dad to come also, I am sure he would love to hear you perform."

With that last comment Sharpay skipped away before she could see that dark look appearing in Gabriella's eyes.

_I'm okay (dudu)  
Sometimes you gotta deal a thing (dudu)  
Every winter turns to spring (get it)  
And everybody's got their own wings_

It was finally the night of the talent show. After many hours of debating on what song to use for the show Gabriella finally chose one. She had reluctantly told her father about the show and he surprisingly was there in the back row. The song she chose was written by herself and probably had more meaning than any of her other songs. She was kind of glad that her father was here because he would finally get the message that she was trying to get across along with the rest of the school. She was tired of being pushed around and it was time for her to take a stand. There was more to her than what you saw. She was not just some worthless nerd; rather she was the confident beautiful young women who anyone would be lucky to have. And now it was time for every one to know that.

When her name was called Gabriella walked out onto the stage and smiled and waved. She grabbed the mike and said

" Hey everyone! My name is Gabriella Montez, you may all know me as the nerd. This song is written by me and it has a really special meaning. I'm not the same girl anymore. Dad I know you're here, just listen to this."

She keyed the person controlling the stereo and raised the mic to her mouth.

_Hey, yeah  
I used to think  
Being like you  
Was the key to having everything  
Every dream come true  
I used to think  
Following the crowd  
Was the only thing that I could do  
Until I found out_

I'm OK  
Sometimes you have to do your own thing  
Every winter turns to spring  
And everybody's got their own wings

_Chorus:__  
The little girl you knew  
The one who never stood up to you  
Who kept her silence to long  
Well she's gone with the wind  
And now I'm standing my ground  
And who I am and for that I'm proud  
And the girl that you knew  
Well she's gone with the wind_

She's gone (she's gone)  
Gone (she's gone)  
She's gone (she's gone)  
Gone (she's gone)  
She's gone (she's gone)  
Gone (she's gone)  
Yea she's gone with the wind

I'm speaking out  
My conscious is clear  
And I don't care what anybody thinks  
I still fear less fear  
And I don't have to be  
What you want me to be  
Cause every time I try to fit in  
It feels like I'm unappealing

I'm OK  
Sometimes you have to do your own thing  
Every winter turns to spring  
And everybody's got their own wings

_Chorus___

She's gone (she's gone)  
Gone (she's gone)  
She's gone (she's gone)  
Gone (she's gone)  
She's gone (she's gone)  
Gone (she's gone)  
Yea she's gone with the wind

Look in my eyes  
And you'll see I'm different  
I'm finding myself everyday  
And along the way  
I have changed

_Chorus___

She's gone (she's gone)  
Gone (she's gone)  
She's gone (she's gone)  
Gone (she's gone)  
She's gone (she's gone)  
Gone (she's gone)  
Yea she's gone with the wind

After she was done with the song she walked into the crowd to her father. She looked in his eyes and finally did something she had been trying to do for the last 3 years.

" I'm done with you dad. You can't abuse me anymore than you already have. So just leave me alone. Your not the man I wanted to be like anymore."

Shaking her head she walked back up to the stage. The crowd was in shock. They had never heard her speak up for herself like that before. Gabriella started speaking into the microphone.

" That song was called Gone With The Wind. I wrote it and it's true. The nerdy girl who was abused by her father is no more."

With those last words, she walked off the stage leaving everyone speechless. They never knew how hard her life had been. But they did realize one thing. That girl that they all teased was gone with the wind.

**Ok…. Soooo howd you like it?? Please PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Kase**


End file.
